


Nothing Can Touch Us

by AidenFlame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Horny Teenagers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Buffy are out on Slayer duty, and you know how all that adrenalin can make you feel horny...<br/>(Rated for 2nd chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Touch Us

“Faith, watch out!”

Faith turned and kicked out her left foot, catching the vampire squarely in the chest and knocked him off balance. She yanked a stake out of her pocket and threw it at another vamp who had decided to join the ‘slay-fest’, dusting her before she had a chance to attack. Faith quickly turned her head to check how Buffy was holding up. She was currently locked in combat with a _particularly_ mean looking vamp, and was still managing to fend off attacks from two other (obviously new) vampires. Yeah, she could deal. Besides, Faith herself had old sneaky to take care of. Speaking of whom… she whipped round, back in slay mode, just as the vampire who had tried to catch her off guard was attempting to get to his feet. She launched herself onto him, pinning him against a gravestone.

“Nobody messes with The Slayers.” Faith said, stake poised above the vampires un-beating heart. As she brought it down, a look of fear came into the eyes of her prey. _That_ was what she was waiting for… She licked her lips, appreciating the feeling of power as she plunged the carefully sharpened stake (thanks to Willow) into the vampire. For a second, Faith stared triumphantly into the vampires eyes. The moonlight shone behind her, making her hair glow. To the vampire, she was an angel of death, far more terrible then any daemon; a creature to be feared. Then he turned to dust, and Faith sat there for a moment, exhilarated by her kill.   

“FAITH! A little help here!” Buffy gasped.

Faith leaped up and ran to aide her fellow slayer. She launched herself on top of the massive vamp, clinging on to his back with her legs whilst she punched the back of his head as hard as she could.

The vamp currently had hold of Buffy’s shiny blonde hair, and didn’t seem to notice Faith. Faith did not like being ignored, and reached for her spare stake…

Which wasn’t there.

“Shit, B, I got no stake here!”  
“I got it, just hold him still… Arrgh!”

Buffy twisted out of the vampires grip, leaving chunks of her own hair in his clenched fists. She kicked him in the chin, dazing him momentarily.

“Faith, catch.”

Faith caught the stake (Mr Pointy- Buffy’s favourite) and stabbed it through the vampire’s back and into his heart.

“Dusted!” she whooped

The two Slayers faced the remaining vamp.

“You _really_ wanna try it?” Buffy asked him, raising an eyebrow.

The vampire’s yellow eyes flickered from Buffy to Faith. He slowly shook his head.

“Didn’t think so.”

“Grr!” Faith laughed as the vampire took off into the night.

The Slayers slapped high fives, grinning at each other.

“With one Slayer, he may have stood a small chance. But you and me, B; nothing can touch us.”

Buffy smiled at her dark haired companion.

“ _Almost_ nothing.” Corrected Buffy.

Faith cocked her head, confused. Buffy’s smile widened and with a twist and a kick, she took Faith’s legs out from underneath her. She collapsed in a fit of giggles as Faith glared up at her from where she lay in a crumpled heap.

“Bitch. I could take you.” Faith laughed and sprung up, still full of adrenalin from their encounter with the nest of vamps. “I could take you right now!”  
Before Buffy had time to even stop laughing, Faith knocked her down and pinned her to the wet grass. As she sat astride her, she leaned closer to Buffy’s face so their noses where almost touching.

“I could take you,” Faith breathed, “Any way I want…”


End file.
